battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bondpedia
Archives: 1 (Before March 2010) | 2 (March 2010) | 3 (April 2010) | 4 (May 2010) | 5 (June 2010) | 6 (July 2010) :::7 (August 2010) | 8 (September 2010 - February 2011) RE:Inactivity It's been a pleasure to help, although it is a bit ironic that I am threatened with being de-sysoped on the one year anniversary of us helping you isn't it? Speaking of which, do you actually see the point in taking away rights of users who have earned their place? Besides that, how are you man? Its been a while. TheDocRichtofen 18:48, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm good thanks! The BATF were just a revival program, it was up to the intergrity of the editors to decide whether the wiki improves. Do you still have editor count problems? TheDocRichtofen 19:18, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Firstly, I have completed my 20 edits within the three day period. Secondly, I have created a forum on the matter. You can find it here. TheDocRichtofen 19:50, March 4, 2011 (UTC) About the picture Hi you sent me a message the other day about my photo and the copyright. Ummm I dont actually know where I got it from but I will try find out and I will put a link. I think the sight was (Battlefield 3 what we know so far) their are a few sights their but im sure one of them is the right one. It's a pleasure to serve on this wiki hopefully one day I might have a higher position but anyway thanks. Please reply Hynestinez 07:22 PM, March 8, 2011 Using BFWiki polls as official statistics Maybe? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 18:07, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I had just thought of it today. Some of the votes aren't all that great, especially the first few ones where we had less than 100 total votes. But, let's take the vote for "Which is your favorite Recon kit primary weapon in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam?", the M40 won by a long shot, obviously indicating that it is the most used and preferred sniper rifle in the expansion. If not in the main article, it's definitely worth mentioning in Trivia. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:29, March 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:signing i dont have it but does copy and paste work? i just notcied the signature buttom but it isnt on pages like RfA or blogs and such LittleNemo 19:09, March 8, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: wow im very retard i just noticed its on all pages except blogs and i was completly forgoten it is like that permenent on blogs lol oh well thanks for the help i now know how to :) LittleNemo 19:05, March 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Congratulations Thanks, Bond! I was surprised that with such few votes, you decided for it to go through and promote me. Totally was not expecting that. But still, thanks much! [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 17:34, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Nurgle blog It was a pointless blog. It was simply titled "For grandfather nurgle" or something and contained only this image and nothing else. Everyone was commenting on how off-topic and relatively useless the blog was, while Nemo claimed it was a "commemoration" to the victims of the earthquake and tsunami in Japan, but that was obviously not the case, and so I deleted it because all those comments were just cluttering the recent activity, and it was detracting from mainspace editing. It didn't really cause anything major, but I could see a flame war coming, so... SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 20:42, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Map articles Firstly, thanks for the edit on Guadalcanal, it looks a lot better. On another note, I think that the boxes should all look like the ones on that article, with a good looking image at the top, and a map box. You can look at other articles like Arica Harbor and Oasis, where I tried to do the same thing. Looks good imo. Thoughts? :Yeah, felt nice not being the only one working on the BF1942 maps. My project for now is Berlin, and then I'll go for Iwo Jima. By the way, I've never heard of "Battle of Remagen" (I probably spelt that wrong). I don't remember having that one in my selectable maps... I'll have to check that again. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 15:23, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep, I noticed that. Right now I'm at school, so I don't have the image on my laptop, but when I have time, I'll re-upload it. It's a good image :D SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 15:37, March 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Desysopment Hey there, what was the final outcome of Forum:Desysopment in the end? It is unclear by reading the proposal section of the forum. By the way, I agree with the proposal you made in that segment. That's what I was aiming for and using Pete's idea would undermine the purpose of the forum. Extending the period of inactivity by a month is not a "success" for me. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 19:46, March 16, 2011 (UTC) That's the ticket. As long as rights from RFA Process admins are not taken away, I'm good. And two months is a better period to be declared inactive from. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 20:03, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Leaked media It doesn't appear to be mentioned in any particular policy, but seeing as the wiki rightfully takes licensing seriously, I don't see why leaked media should be an exception. With ''Battlefield 3 promising to be a big release, I think it would be in the wiki's best interest to stay away from leaks, as it could easily get us into legal issues with EA and DICE. - Bovell (talk) 01:30, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Fine jeez. I'll take it down. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 01:36, March 17, 2011 (UTC) We should look into making a policy about this. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 01:41, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I personally don't see what the problem was. Sure it was leaked info, and it may have been wrong to upload the video here, but it was just a link and a comment on a blog. Anyway, leaked information is in the public domain. It isn't copyrighted as intillectual property, so it might be illegal to leak it, but not to report on something somebody else has leaked. The only problem I can see is that it could be potentially inaccurate, but again, it was on a blog, not an article. - 14:54, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Battlefield 3 has not been released, and as such, we report on information that EA and DICE is willing to give us. Leaked information through illegal means, in some cases even a link to the leak, can infringe on their copyright. To cite an example, Wikia staff contacted us at the Call of Duty Wiki that Activision had asked for leaked information and links to the leak be taken down because it violated their copyright. While EA and Activision are completely different publishers, one can assume that they share a similar stance on the matter of leaked content. :Additionally, leaks are extremely common to find among heavily hyped games. Battlefield 3 appears to be quickly becoming one. As I have found, people like to put leaks in articles, even after the source has been taken down by the publisher. We cannot have a loosey-goosey rule where "this goes, but this doesn't" without even writing it down. It will confuse people, and I'm sure the administrative team here doesn't want to have to post the same message on every perpetrators' talk pages if and when it happens. - Bovell (talk) 16:48, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Speedy delete please. File:RedesignWIPTest.png can be speedy deleted -- your redesign did what my test could not. - Bovell (talk) 20:15, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Proper heading alignment. That's one of many things I like about your hybrid redesign between your ideas, mine, and the current main page. :Social networking is a powerful tool. The Call of Duty Wiki received a ton of user registrations the day we posted an analysis of the multiplayer reveal trailer of Black Ops on YouTube. - Bovell (talk) 20:24, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Edits Thanks. It's why I like AWB so much; it can identify common typos and suggest the intended word/meaning for them. - Bovell (talk) 19:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Uploads why the F*uck do you remove the pictures damn british pig get the f*uck out of here, i mean i spent some time on this, and you just by yourself removie it, of course it get it from bfh fansite idiot :You've just earned yourself a block - 19:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Social networking stuff I applied for access for the twitter/youtube accounts, JSYK. - 17:23, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Except it doesn't seem to be that the emails have been sent by my hotmail account. If so, could you email me the account info if you think that i am suitable for access to our twitter and/or youtube accounts to my email ( ), or if they were sent, just reply to the email - 17:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Twitter bio mind if I try redoing the logo and adding a short bio? The logo's lost the B of Battlefield, but I think I have a remedy in my files from the Forum idea. - 18:29, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Wiki's Gmail According to Google, everyone that has access to it has been locked out because they think that it is "compromised." There's support for retrieving the account when you try to log in. - Bovell (talk) 18:53, March 21, 2011 (UTC) hi im srry for my previous post, anyway if you can tell me in detail what i need to do then i will listen to you. maybe add links whit source idk? Re: He's been persistent, bond. He's been around for at least a week or two now, and his constant references to "the Azure" lead me to believe that he is User:Azure Doctor, who vandalized the Medal of Honor wiki a while back. I'm not going to tolerate recurring vandals like that. YuriKaslov 19:03, March 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Main Page Redesign Hi Bondpedia. Nice redesign. It looks cool. :''') I installed Opera and fixed the problem. What was happening is that the table in the left column was barely too wide (for Opera), which resulted in Wikia's expand mechanism/feature to occur. Visibly, it results in only the leftmost 660 pixels or so to display, but with an expand icon (circle with an arrow coming out of it), which I saw using Opera. All that needed to be done to fix it was (1) take the slider out of the table, and (2) break the single table that was including both left and right column tags into a separate table for each column. The only visible difference is that there's now a slightly larger margin between the left and right columns - about 15 pixels now compared to about 5 pixels before. Keep up the great work, and let me know if there's anything else I can do. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:57, March 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'll try. And also, I do understand that people make genuine mistakes. We all do. We're olny human (Humorous way to emphasize my point). And I don't mind if someone purposely does that or if they really are making a mistake, as long as it only happens occasionally. what i dnt lik3 is whN ppel alwaZe rit3 l1ke d1szz wit no prop3r kapitalizashun or punkchuation and not en0uff corecktlee sp3lld wurdZ (I know I'm taking it a little far, but still.) 21:55, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I AM Obsessive-Compulsive, so I'm a bit more uptight than others. 22:13, March 24, 2011 (UTC) CSS Theme Design I've got another issue with my theme on the Heroes wiki and I was forwarded to you ;) In the you can edit bg colour, page colour, link colour, button colour, '''but not heading line colour. I guess this has to be done in the CSS but I neither know how to access nor the reference. The example is this heading above for example (horizontal line under "CSS Theme Design"): I want to change the line colour to FFFFFF as my page has the same colour atm (DCDCDC). BFH-Wiki 09:05, March 26, 2011 (UTC) O.o If it's forbidden to change, why do the sysops have the rights to edit then :3 Anyways, I'll post on a staff member page. BFH-Wiki 16:34, March 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Vet award Yay! Thanks Bond! :3 I should post these on my userpage, now ^^ SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 15:30, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Beaten to it SSD! Oh and Bond, is it a problem if I use the veteran star on my sig? - 15:32, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Slider images URLs don't take it seems. - Bovell (talk) 17:25, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind, but the two templates need some distinguishing. - Bovell (talk) 17:27, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :New FA slider picture should be from the article, and then modified to 673 × 410 pixels. - Bovell (talk) 17:30, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I've resized them and uploaded the new versions. Should show up in the slider momentarily. - Bovell (talk) 18:26, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Unregistered contributor welcome I have some changes (none of them major), that I made to the unregistered contributor welcome message that you might be interested in. - Bovell (talk) 14:40, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :The change in coloration was to create a better contrast. If I can only barely make out that the gray text is actually a link, then I'm not sure if someone new to wikis would know the same. - Bovell (talk) 18:36, March 27, 2011 (UTC) About the picture again Sorry that i havn't replied for a while i've been busy... anyways... Even though i've been on the wikia for a long time I don't really know how to do links? If you tell me I can get you the website Thanks. - Hynestinez - 05:46 - March 27 - 2011﻿ RE: I was not aware that Nemo was a native Icelander. But he has no reason going around insulting editors because they are teenagers, have OCD or correct his mistakes. 19:15, March 27, 2011 (UTC) URL Well the pictures come from this website http://www.battlefield-heroes.estranky.cz/clanky/zbrane.html BFH Stats There in an weapon guide on the heroes forum http://www.battlefieldheroes.com/en/forum/showthread.php?tid=208390 Interwiki Links Is there a reason you removed the interwiki links? It's a normal procedure to add them on Wikia. - Wagnike2 20:19, March 28, 2011 (UTC) French I'm gonna try to make a French BF Wiki at some point. Don't know when, but I'll do it. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:11, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :You know some French? lol cool, where did you learn that? Also, I got some really cool BF1942 images that I'll upload soon. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Can you please change it back, even just for 4 hours, max (to account for the time that i'll be off)? I can't type all that up again and I don't see how renaming a blog and replacing the content will delete a discussion. I also changed my sig. Bumblebeeprime09 |''' This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 16:54, April 2, 2011 (UTC) BF1942 images So whaddya think? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 21:27, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Plenty more where they came from! I've recently figured out how to no-clip, so I can get much better angles on things. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 13:16, April 10, 2011 (UTC) "Added by..." I'm not sure about you, but the "Added by..." at the bottom of every thumbnail image kind of annoys me. It often interrupts with article flow. USMC and IJN are examples. What do you think? Would there be a way to take it off? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:12, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Alright. I'll ask Sannse and Joeplay. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:11, April 13, 2011 (UTC) It's called spam for a reason. "asdf" is not a title, it is the first four letters on the second row of keys of a QWERTY keyboard -- the content was nothing more than flamebait. And no, I never apologized to nemo, I apologized to SSD for causing trouble and wasting his time. YuriKaslov 21:37, April 16, 2011 (UTC) RusTW_Mongols.png Ok, so I was kinda confused about what to do with that image. Anyways, the image is from a mod of Medieval II: Total War, called Rusichi: Total War, with another mod added to it called the Mongolo-Tatar Invasion. The mods are free to the public, though. How in the world do we license that? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 13:59, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, then I guess what's there now is good. I'll take this for future reference. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:17, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Forum policy? Is there a blog policy? Death to the false emperor! 10:23, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Nothing for the time being. Death to the false emperor! 16:16, April 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Facebook Sure, go ahead. ''CruzDude'' '''{Talk} { } 18:25, April 26, 2011 (UTC)